


SWR One Shots

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: I'M SORRY........





	1. The Mother Who Raised Me Right

(Sabine's POV)

We were all on Krownest since my Mother demanded to see me, and Kanan saw it as another chance to try to recruit the Wren Clan. As per usual, it didn't go well. Now my mother was shouting at me, and I was too scared to fight back. The one thing I am afraid of, the Countess Ursa Wren. The crew hung back, not wanting to cause a firefight. Both metaphorically or literally. You never quite know with Mandalorians. Usually it just depends on the mood we're in.

My mother was standing on top of the steps to the throne room, towering over me. My brother Tristan was standing to the side, unable to help me. "You are a disgrace to the name of Wren! You have betrayed the clans, you have betrayed the Empire, you have betrayed your family!" A tear came down my face, and landed on the snowy ground. "You are weak! Don't cry, you are a warrior!" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. "And enough with this foolish rebellion! You are to have no part in this nonsense! You will stay home and help us reclaim our status!" My mother yelled, reaching out to grab my arm and take me inside the building I once called home.

Then a voice was heard, one much louder than my mother's shouts. If my mother's voice was a thunderstorm, then this sound was a hurricane. Our backs were turned away from the voice, so it was unseen. But it was heard. Heard from every mountain top, every valley. 

"LET HER GO!"

I turned faster than my mother, and expected the voice of someone I did not know. The crew had parted, in almost as much shock as I was. That voice, the loudest voice I ever have heard, came from the most quiet and calm person I know. The word formed in my mouth, and slowly made its way to my lips.

"H-Hera?"

My mother had turned as well, and was making her way over to the Twi'lek pilot. Her face was red, and she was fuming with rage. "What did you say to me?!"

Hera said not a word, walking over and released my arm from the Countess's grasp. She was strong, My mother could see that now. Hera took my hand, and brought me behind her. 

Then she finally spoke, calmly and simply. "I said to let go of your daughter and stop treating her like a servant." My mother was filled with anger, and did her best to get Hera to back down. "Are you telling me how to be a mother? You don't have children yourself! You aren't a mother!"

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but I stepped forward. I was no longer afraid of my mother, because every time before, I was fighting for myself. Now, I was fighting for Hera. What did that mean? Fighting for Hera, yes but... Who was Hera, at least who was she to me? 

The whole room went silent, and all eyes were on me, including my mother's gaze piercing my soul. She expected me to back down, to cower in fear at the one thing that scared me the most. But I was not afraid, not now, not ever. The words formed on my lips, and came out with a feeling of freedom. The words I had been longing to say all my life, longing to be heard.

"She's more of a Mother than you will ever be." 

The words hung there in the ears of the surrounding onlookers, they were words full of anger. These were dangerous words, that once spoken cannot be unheard. These were words that could cause an avalanche to come crashing down on everything I have ever known. And they were words that could not be left unfinished. With these words, I had won the battle. 

But I needed a paragraph to win the war.

"When I needed someone, you were never there. When I needed you, you forced me away. I am not afraid of much, I can't afford to be. The one thing I have always been afraid of is you, Mother. But I am not afraid anymore, and I will never be afraid again!" There were tears forming in my eyes, but I would not stop. "When I needed someone, Hera was there. No matter what happened, she was always there. This crew is not just a team, we are friends. Family!"

I stopped trying to hide the tears as they came streaming down my face. There was no sound, only silence surrounding the scene as it unfolded. You could hear people breathing, and the calm wind blowing past. My mother was shocked, unable to say a word. I turned around for just a moment to see Hera smiling at me, a single tear falling from her face. Turning back, I knew what the pilot was to me, what she had always been. 

"You say that Hera isn't a Mother. You're wrong. While you brought nothing but pain to my life, Hera brings hope to my heart every day! You may be related to me by blood, but you aren't my Mother." I looked the Countess dead in the eyes. "My mother is a light at the end of this dark tunnel, because she was the only one prepared enough to bring a flashlight."

I smiled, for I now knew my place in the galaxy. "My mother took a droid that nobody wanted, just because of his attitude, and she loved him no matter what!" I glanced at the orange droid for a moment, then turned back. "My mother took a bunch of broken people, and made a crew of fighters that could do anything!" I snuck a glance at the rest of the crew, and felt strength flow through my soul. "My mother is what brings us hope in the darkest of times, she turns on the light. My mother is the most capable and strong woman I will ever know."

I turned away from my relative, and joined my family aboard the ship that I know is my home.

"And I hope to grow up and be just like her."


	2. A Girl and Her Droid

(Hera's POV)

As I watched the skies, the battle raged on. My whole world was dying. And my father was at the front of the lines. But, as he was fighting on the ground, he knew I wanted to fight too. He just assumed I wanted to fight on the land, but I wanted to be in the sky. And I didn't want to fight, I wanted to protect my people. My home. Then, I saw a ship crash down nearby. It was a republic ship, so I knew I had to help them. After all, the Republic was helping my people.

I ran out the door, and went as fast as my legs could carry me. I found my way to the ship and opened the fighter up. To my surprise, there was no pilot. Then, I heard a faint beeping of a droid. Climbing up to the top of the ship, I saw the droid.

It was badly damaged, and the faded identification on it said C1-10P. I helped it get back to my house. I should have been scared, but the only thing that filled my mind was a need to save this droid. To my relief, I made it through the door with the droid. I closed the door quickly, and the droid powered off.

I stood still for a minute, unsure of what to do. Father would see the droid, and know I had gone out during the fight. I would be in big trouble, and all for a droid? What was I thinking? But I shook the thoughts off, and walked to the closet. I looked for a minute, until I saw what I was looking for. My father's tool box. I came back to the lifeless droid, and got to work.

About an hour later, I was ready to give up. But to my relief, the droid powered on again. It beeped at me, and I laughed.

Over the years, "Chopper" would be with me through everything. And although to everyone else he was a nuisance and a pain, to me the droid was much more. He was my friend. Chopper was with me when my Mother died, and when I left home. He was with me when I bought the Ghost, and when each member of the crew joined us. He was there when Dawn was born.

No matter what happened, Chopper was there.

And when Dawn was older, she would always somehow find Chopper wherever that droid was. At first Chopper was unsure of the girl, but for some reason, he became Dawn's best friend. And whenever anyone tried to hurt Dawn, Chopper would be there. But if anyone mentioned it without Dawn around, they would get a few volts of electricity for their thoughts.

And I knew, that Chopper would live even when I was gone.

And he would be the guardian for all the generations to come.


	3. See the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY........

(Kanan's POV)

The med bay doors quickly closed as Hera Syndulla was brought inside. The battle was a complete failure. The protectors that we thought could be recruited turned out to work for the Empire, like everyone else it seemed. I could still hear Sabine's voice in my head, screaming to come help. Earlier, when we got down to the hanger, she was in tears with a burnt hand. She had tried to get Hera out by herself. Ezra ran over to her and Zeb turned to me, unsure of what to do. I took a deep breath and jumped into the crashed debris of the once beautiful A-Wing. 

Against all odds, I got both of us out safely. 

When the med-droid came out, he allowed me inside. Sabine was furious, but I knew it was just another helmet with a tinted visor. Blocking out her sorrow and pain from watching eyes of people around her, sometimes even from herself. Hera woke up for the first time since the crash the second I walked in. Sometimes I swear she's the jedi, with those senses. I went to her side instantly. She smiled weakly, and I felt a tear falling from the corner of my eye. She was dying, and we all knew it. 

But not a single person would say those words.

The doctors said she might as well be comfortable, and told me to bring her back home. The Ghost was in the Lothal fields, as the moonlight shone down on the crew. We had told Hera she should stay inside, but not a soul could say no to her now. A single plea, a small request. 

"I want to see the stars..."

As we lay on top of the Ghost, Hera told us she wanted to tell us something. We all would have went quiet, but there was no noise to stop beforehand. Hera might have noticed Chopper start to record her voice, but she didn't care if she did.

"You are all the bravest people I have ever known. Zeb, you have become something you never thought you could be. Ezra, you have found something that I never want you to forget. A family who loves and cares for you. Sabine, I have seen you grow up. I have never been more happy and proud to see the woman you are becoming."

She paused, and looked at her oldest friend.

"Chopper. You have been with me through everything, and I can never be thankful enough. You be good to everyone buddy. Don't harass them too much."

Her smile faded, and she began to truly cry as she looked at the man who meant the galaxy to her, and the one she hated to leave the most. She turned and smiled while the tears streamed down her face and to the floor. 

"Kanan, I always wanted to see the stars. And oh, I did. I did. You are more to me than any star or ship or planet in this galaxy. I know that if I had just said the word, you would have happily flown away and off into wild space with me. There is a map in room, you know the one. All the planets and moons i've been to, and all the ones I haven't. Finish that map for me, okay? Don't be sad, Kanan. Knowing you is worth anything this galaxy throws at me. Every star up there holds a story. If you trace the ones you've traveled to, you see your story. Sure, it might begin where you are born. That's what many think. But I know in my heart that my story started on a planet. A planet full of industrial smoke and underpaid workers down in the mines. It might not be what people think of when asked what the most beautiful planet they've been to is, but it's mine. And do you know why, Kanan?"

I nodded, and smiled. "It's where I met you."

"That's right. So you keep living Kanan Jarrus. And know that no matter what..."

I kissed her, not willing to let her go. Even if I knew I had to. We broke apart slowly and she spoke, her voice filled with love and fear and sadness all at the same time. 

"I love you."


End file.
